


El Odio de Senju Tobirama

by LujuriousDeath



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hashirama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Madara, Omega Tobirama, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LujuriousDeath/pseuds/LujuriousDeath
Summary: Dentro de los clanes existían dos tipos de matrimonios: los de alianza y los de preservación.El Clan Senju era uno de los que practicaban los matrimonios de preservación. Se suponía que Tobirama se casaría con Hashirama cuando el menor tuviera la edad suficiente, para preservar el Mokuton y que ningún otro clan pudiera obtenerlo.Sin embargo, Uchiha Madara tenía que llegar a meterse entre ellos.De ahí el odio de Tobirama hacia el Uchiha.O, para hacerlo más corto, Hashirama y Tobirama debían casarse, pero la creación de Konoha y Madara evitaron que eso sucediera.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me da algo de pena publicar este fic, no sé si gustará o si será un verdadero asco, pero a mí me hace mucha ilusión, porque me gusta mucho la idea.
> 
> Este primer capítulo es más una intro para ponerlos en situación. Voy a dejarlo uno o dos días a ver qué tal y luego voy a publicar el primer capítulo oficial.
> 
> Si en algún momento los personajes se ven un poco OoC, disculpenme. Este fic es algo viejo y solo modifique unas pocas cosas y terminé unos capítulos que dejé a medias.
> 
> Sin más, disfruten del arroz con mango que es mi fic.

**Intro.**

Dentro de los clanes existían dos tipos de matrimonios: los de alianza y los de preservación.

Los matrimonios de alianza se formaban casando a una de las hijas o hijos del líder de un clan, con uno de los hijos o hijas del líder del clan enemigo. Este matrimonio mantenía la paz entre ambos clanes durante lo que duraran y aseguraba una descendencia más fuerte.

Los matrimonios de preservación se hacían dentro del mismo clan: entre hermanos, primos, siempre teniendo alguna relación de sangre para preservar los jutsus y Kekkei Genkai de los clanes.

El Clan Senju era uno de los que practicaban los matrimonios de preservación. Se suponía que Tobirama se casaría con Hashirama cuando el menor tuviera la edad suficiente, para preservar el Mokuton y que ningún otro clan pudiera obtenerlo.

Sin embargo, Uchiha Madara tenía que llegar a meterse entre ellos.

~•~

La unión entre los dos clanes más poderosos, los Uchiha y los Senju, tomó por sorpresa a muchos. La creación de Konoha fue una sorpresa aún mayor.

Tobirama observó todo con su impasible rostro. No era una sorpresa para él el hecho de que su hermano mayor se uniera a Uchiha Madara para crear una alianza. Hashirama siempre había estado buscando la manera de quedarse con el actual líder de los Uchiha.

A pesar de no mostrarlo, le molestaba.

Había sido criado para proteger, proveer y cuidar de Hashirama. Él iba a ser quien le diera a Hashirama una buena descendencia, con su facilidad para los jutsus y el Mokuton de Hashirama.

Tampoco era una sorpresa tan grande. El castaño tenía una tendencia de ir en contra de lo que todos esperan que haga. La alianza con los Uchiha era un ejemplo. Senju Butsuma de seguro estaba retorciéndose en su tumba.

Tobirama no estaba seguro de cuánto duró la dichosa ceremonia. Estuvo más tiempo divagando que en la realidad.

No fue hasta que estuvieron en su hogar que Tobirama se atrevió a hablar el tema que lo traía… ¿preocupado? No estaba del todo seguro.

— ¿Qué harás con nuestro matrimonio?

La pregunta pareció tomar al mayor de los Senju por sorpresa. El albino tenía ganas de golpear a su hermano por distraído.

—No tiene que preocuparte por eso, hermanito, ya no es necesario que te obligues a hacer lo que nuestro padre dice.

_No me estoy obligando_. Eso quería decir.

—Sí, supongo. —fue lo único que salió de su boca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hols! Yo otra vez.
> 
> Me iré al infierno por escribir esto, pero no me arrepiento. Todos los que lleguen a leer esto se irán conmigo. Yo llevo el smut y la pizza.
> 
> También, mientras arreglaba este capítulo (el smut era un asco, como se nota que lo escribí sin experiencia) me di cuenta de que tenía un problema con llamar mal amansado a Hashirama. Aunque, si lo piensas bien, un poco mal amansado sí que es.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Capítulo 1.**

Habían dos cosas para las cuales Senju Hashirama era terrible: la bebida y las apuestas.

Dejó las apuestos un poco luego de convertirse en Hokage, aunque eso no significaba que cuando lograba terminar su trabajo más temprano, o no tenía tanto trabajo (que era casi nunca), se reunía con amigos y echaban una partidas. Por supuesto, Hashirama siempre perdía y terminaba borracho muchas veces.

Madara siempre lo regañaba cuando llegaba borracho a la casa, preguntándole que cuál era la imagen que quería dar de su aldea si el Shodai Hokage se emborrachaba de esa manera.

—No estoy tan borracho, pude llegar aquí. —era su habitual respuesta. Madara solo lo veía con seriedad antes de suspirar y jalarlo a la cama.

Tal vez sí aguantaba un poco la bebida, pero eso no significaba que tenía justificación para emborracharse.

 

Habían días en los que Hashirama prefería beber en la comodidad de su casa, en especial si Madara no estaba para regañarlo que no tomara tanto. Hashirama amaba a su esposo, pero el pelinegro podría aprender relajarse un poco más.

 

Tobirama miró con una ceja alzada a su hermano, el cual parecía estarse riendo de algo. La casa de Tobirama y la casa de Hashirama y Madara estaban una al lado de la otra, obviamente, y el albino tenía las llaves para entrar a la casa del matrimonio Senju-Uchiha cuando quisiera (algo de lo que se quejó Madara al principio, diciendo que no tendrían privacidad) y por eso estaba ahí. Y también porque Madara estaba en una misión y quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su anija.

Miró las botellas de sake y pasó una mano por su frente. Por supuesto que Hashirama iba a beber, aprovechando que Madara estaba fuera de la aldea en una misión. Iba a ser un dolor de cabeza arrastrarlo mañana a hacer su trabajo.

—Sabes que me dará igual si tienes resaca o no, ¿verdad?

— ¡Tobi! Ven siéntate conmigo, aún hay sake para ambos. —Levantó dos botellas de sake con una gran sonrisa que solo podía caber en la cara del Senju.

El menor decidió sentarse, más para asegurarse de que Hashirama no bebiera aún más. El mayor no lo hacía muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacía definitivamente aprovechaba.

Estuvieron ahí durante más de media hora, hablando. Bueno, _hablando_ era usar una palabra muy general, ya que lo que Hashirama hacía era tirarse un monólogo y reírse de alguna tontería que decía y solo él mismo se entendía. Tobirama lo dejaba, era divertido ver a su anija así.

Sin embargo, en un momento Hashirama se quedó callado viendo a Tobirama directo a los ojos. El albino estaba a punto de preguntar si estaba bien cuando el mayor habló.

—Siempre me gustaron tus ojos, eres tan diferente a mí que da hasta miedo. —Usualmente, con ese comentario el mayor estaría riéndose de nuevo, pero estaba serio, sin dejar de ver a su hermano.

Tobirama se estaba empezando a preocupar y comenzó a buscar algo que le diera una pista de lo que pasaba con el moreno. Sus mejillas tenían un color rojo debido al alcohol que era apenas perceptible por el color de piel de Hashirama, sus labio estaban cerrados por completo en una línea y su ceño fruncido en una mueca de concentración. Sus ojos brillaban por el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba.

—Anija…

—Sh. Estoy ocupado.

Tobirama apretó los labios.

—Anija, ¿qué estás…?

—Te dije que te callaras un momento. Ten paciencia.

El rostro del Senju mayor se relajó y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo muy distinto. Era una expresión que Tobirama conocía demasiado bien. Hashirama solo ponía esa cara cuando una muy, muy, _muy_ terrible idea había llegado a su mal amansado y obtuso cerebro.

Hashirama se acercó lento a su hermano hasta que sus frentes estaban tocando. El mayor tenía sus ojos cerrados y una mano en la nuca del albino para que no pudiera apartarse.

—Solo una vez más. Quiero tenerte una vez más.

Bien. Ahora sí que esto estaba confundido.

— ¿De qué…? —Recompuso su voz cuando esta salió quebrada—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Usualmente era más astuto que esto, pero la cercanía de Hashirama y el poco alcohol que había consumido estaban empezando a hacer estragos con su mente.

—Antes siempre me dejabas hacerte sentir bien, quiero eso de nuevo, necesito tenerte de nuevo.

—Pero estás casado con M…

La frase nunca vio un final, porque la boca de Hashirama lo decidió así.

 _Por cualquier deidad que estuviera viéndolos_. Los labios de Hashirama eran el cielo en la tierra. Llevaba más de cinco años sin tener una probada de aquellos labios que deseaba con tantas ganas.

Esos labios que estaban prohibidos para él.

Cuando Hashirama se separó, no perdió el tiempo, moviendo las manos bajo las ropas del albinos y atacando su cuello con besos y ligeras mordidas.

 —Anija… —jadeó con pena. No quería que el mayor se detuviera, pero no podía dejar que su hermano le fuera infiel a su esposo.

Era una guerra civil en su cabeza entre lo que quería (lo que _necesitaba_ ) y lo que sabía que era correcto.

—Sh, deja que yo me encargue de todo. —La voz tranquila de Hashirama hacía mella en la parte lógica de su cansada mente—. Déjaselo todo a tu anija, no tienes que pensar en nada más.

Una mano en su mejilla y otra mano en su cintura, bajando lentamente para encontrar el amarre de su pantalón. Tomó la muñeca de la mano que estaba a punto de quitarle su pantalón, solo para sentir la otra haciendo camino hacia allá mientras los labios de Hashirama volvían a los suyos.

— ¿No quieres?

La mitad de su cerebro quería asentir, la otra mitad quería negar. Bajó la mirada. Su miembro ya estaba medio erecto, y no quería ver pero estaba seguro de que Hashirama estaba igual. Tragó y su mano libre se volvió un puño. El pene del mayor no era muy grueso, pero era largo y la curva que formaba era perfecta para llegar a ese punto en su cuerpo que lo hacía ver estrellas.

—Tobi, mírame.

Hashirama no espero a que Tobirama levantara la vista por sí mismo, con sus dedos en la barbilla del menor, lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Todo está bien, no sería capaz de lastimarte, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Asintió lentamente y le soltó la muñeca con la mano temblorosa. El mayor sonrió, satisfecho—. Bien, bien, eso es, perfecto.

Hashirama tomó con sus dos manos la mano que sostenía su muñeca hacia unos segundos y besó cada uno de los dedos.

Con la manera en la que el Senju mayor se comportaba, si Tobirama le dijera a alguien que estaba borracho hasta la punta del pelo, lo tomarían por idiota. Sus movimientos eran torpes pero apenas lo suficiente como para ser molesto, y hablaba bien.

Muy pronto, ambos estuvieron desnudos y tirados en el suelo del salón principal de la casa. Tobirama admiró el bien tonificado cuerpo de Hashirama. Había cambiado un poco en esos cinco años.

Hashirama se tomaba su tiempo para admirar, besar y adorar cada parte de su adorado hermano menor. Desde la punta de los dedos de sus manos hasta sus hombros. Desde su pecho hasta sus caderas. Desde sus muslos hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

—Nunca me cansaré de decirlo. —Dejó un chupetón en la pálida piel de la parte interna del muslo de Tobirama—. Amo el contraste de tu piel con la mía, y lo fácil que es dejarte chupetones.

Si su rostro no estaba lo suficientemente rojo antes de ese comentario, ahora de fijo que no quedaba rastro de su color de piel original.

Iba a golpear a Hashirama en cuanto pudiera volver a pensar con claridad. Iba a quitarle la borrachera y las ideas pervertidas a golpes. Le iba a meter en la cabeza que estaba casado con Madara, y lo iba a arrastrar de las mechas hasta la cama. Cuando se levantara con resaca, lo iba a regañar mil años ida y vuelta hasta que el mayor jurara nunca más volver a tomar de esa manera. Iba a…

— ¡Ah!

Se cubrió la boca cuando ese sonido escapó, al mismo tiempo que separaba más las piernas para que Hashirama tuviera más acceso a su entrada que llevaba húmeda desde hacia unos buenos minutos.

Su mente estaba nublada por el placer. Por los dos dedos de Hashirama en su interior y la boca de este besando y lamiendo su miembro y la parte interna de sus muslos.

—Te dije que dejaras de pensar. —El mayor chupó con fuerza el lado derecho de cadera y levantó su pierna izquierda hasta que estaba casi en su pecho—. Concéntrate en mí, en lo que yo estoy haciendo.

 _¡Ese es el problema!_ , su mente gritó y cerró los ojos. Tal vez, si no lo veía, podría ordenar por fin sus pensamientos y ponerle fin a eso antes de que llegara a más.

— ¿Qué te dije?

Los dedos de Hashirama empezaron a moverse, curvándose y haciendo círculos hasta que encontraron lo que buscaban.

Y Tobirama vio estrellitas, pajaritos y estaba seguro que también vio alguna divinidad. No sabía lo mucho que había extrañado eso.

—Ya casi estás listo.

Había tres dedos en su interior, golpeando su punto de placer por ratos y evitándolo a propósito otras veces. Por la comisura de su labio caía saliva, era como si hubiera olvidado cómo tragar, cómo funcionar como persona más allá de _sentir_.

_Listo… Listo… ¿Para qué…?_

Muy pronto, los dedos desaparecieron y sus piernas aparecieron sobre los hombros de Hashirama. Algo comenzó a hacer presión contra su entrada, abriéndose paso lentamente.

—Anija… es… espera. —intentó decir. De seguro se veía patético, sumergido en el placer que el mayor le daba, perdido en un mar de sensaciones nuevas y a la vez tan conocidas.

Tal y como lo esperaba, el pene de Hashirama lo llenaba deliciosamente, golpeando sin piedad su punto de placer, una y otra vez. Ya estaba en el punto sin retorno, su mente estaba perdida en el inmenso placer y su cerebro había hecho corto circuito. Ahora solo le quedaba deleitarse y dejar que su anija cuidara de él.

 

Tenía que cambiar el colchón de su futon, podía sentir el suelo como si estuviera durmiendo directamente en el suelo. Frunció el ceño con disconformidad iba a moverse pero tenía algo deteniéndolo. ¿Una mano?

¡¿Una mano?!

Estaba listo para atacar, cuando vio que el que estaba detrás de él era Hashirama. Suspiró con alivio y movió la mano del mayor para poder levantarse e ir al baño. En cuanto dio unos cuantos pasos, sintió algo bajar por su pierna.

Pasó la mano para ver qué era. Semen.

Su mente estaba cansada, pero aun así tenía la suficiente energía como para buscar en su memoria lo que había pasado. Hashirama y él habían tenido sexo.

 _Oh_.

Estaba seguro que entraría en pánico luego, justo ahora su cuerpo y su mente estaba muy cansada como para preocuparse por esa calamidad.

Cuando llegó al baño, se miró en el espejo. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de chupetones y mordidas. Inspeccionó su cuello y suspiró con alivio al no ver una marca de apareamiento ahí. Podía vivir con el hecho de que se había acostado con su hermano, el cual estaba casado, pero no hubiera logrado sobrevivir si Hashirama terminaba marcándolo por accidente.

Aún era de noche, así que se limpió y vistió. Limpió a Hashirama y lo llevó a su cuarto. Limpió la sala de restos de semen y botellas de sake. Para cuando terminó, su cuerpo estaba aún más exhausto que cuando se despertó.

Fue al cuarto de invitado y volvió a quedarse dormido en cuestión de minutos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía una manía con llamar mal amansado a Hashirama que no era ni medio normal, era como mi adjetivo favorito para el arbolito feliz. En fin.
> 
> Sin más que agregar...  
> ¡Empecemos con el mpreg!

**Capítulo 2.**

Madara podía ser muchas cosas, pero un idiota no era.

Podía notar la tensión en los hombros de Tobirama cuando entró a la oficina del Hokage a dar el reporte de su misión.

Lamentablemente, el mal amansado de su esposo no se enteraba de nada. O tal vez simplemente descartaba aquello como algo sin importancia.

O tal vez era por la obvia resaca que se cargaba.

—Creí que cuidarías a Hashirama. —le dijo a Tobirama, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo dejo media hora solo y se emborracha, no puedo hacer milagros. —respondió, jalando del cuello del manto que cubría sus hombros a Hashirama, el cual tenía una ojeras muy obvias.

—Hn.

Dio su reporte cuando Hashirama parecía estar más en este mundo. Aún estaba curioso de la razón por la que Tobirama parecía estar de un peor humor hoy. No es como que le importara mucho, pero usualmente el humor del albino afectaba directamente el humor de Hashirama. Y si Tobirama estaba de malas, Hashirama iba a suponer que era su culpa (y 8 de cada 10 veces lo era) y se iba a deprimir.

Hizo una nota mental de hablar con el albino si seguía así al día siguiente.

—Trata de no llegar tarde hoy, tengo algo importante que decirte. —con eso, se fue. Necesitaba descansar.

Hashirama se quedó ahí pensativo por unos segundos. De repente se le había ido la resaca y comenzó a trabajar. De verdad estaba haciendo su trabajo. Madara tenía que motivar así al castaño más seguido.

 

Tobirama se estiró un poco y pasó una mano por su cuello adolorido. A pesar de que no durmió muchas horas en el suelo, aún así había terminado con algunas molestias.

Ser omega era una gran desventaja muchas veces. Sí, soportaba más dolor que un alfa o un beta, pero era más susceptible a estos pequeños dolores que eran bastante molestos.

Además estaba el hecho de que no todos los clanes veían a los omegas capaces de luchar.

Recordó cuando los Hyūga se iban a unir a la aldea. El líder del clan no parecía muy feliz de tener a un omega ahí con ellos. Incluso se atrevió a señalar el hecho de _lo malo que era dejar que los omegas participen en misiones peligrosas y en guerras_.

Por supuesto, Hashirama no iba a dejar que insultaran de esa manera a su hermanito, que era tan buen ninja como él, y puso en su lugar al hombre, con respeto y sin ofender al líder Hyūga.

A veces, Tobirama estaba seguro de que su hermano era un hechicero, porque no encontraba explicación de cómo lograba hacer eso.

La noche estaba empezando a caer. El cielo estaba pintado de naranja, advirtiendo que muy pronto se pondría muy oscuro como para andar por las calles.

Tobirama miró los últimos pergaminos y papeles en la mesa de Hashirama.

—Por fin… —el dolor de cabeza llegó de nuevo y Hashirama ya no tenía energía. Tenía que recargar sus baterías—. Vámonos… por favor…

 

El viaje a sus hogares fue en completo silencio. No que Hashirama se quejara. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y cualquier sonido era molesto. No volvería a tomar de esa forma nunca jamás, no necesitaba más de ese dolor ni de las regañadas de Tobirama ni de la bronca que se iba a comer de parte de Madara.

Se despidió de Tobirama en la puerta de su casa. Madara estaba preparando la cena.

Se acercó al menor. —Ya estoy en casa. —lo abrazó, le besó el cuello y le acarició la cadera.

—Bienvenido. —murmuró el Uchiha, concentrado en su tarea.

Hashirama puso la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Madara, solo para molestarlo. Madara odiaba la obvia diferencia de tamaños, mientras que Hashirama lo amaba.

—La cena ya casi está lista —avisó el menor, soltándose del agarre del Senju—. Si vuelves a hacer eso, te echo del cuarto. Ve a limpiarte.

Hashirama asintió y obedeció, no queriendo hacer enojar a su querido esposo.

Cenaron entre una charla ligera de lo que el Senju había hecho en ausencia de Madara.

—Hablando de eso —comentó el pelinegro cuando Hashirama mencionó la noche anterior que Tobirama le había hecho compañía—, ¿qué hiciste?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tobirama se veía tenso, como si algo le molestara, ¿en serio no te diste cuenta?

Hashirama frunció el ceño y puso dos dedos a cada lado de sus sienes, tratando de hacer memoria. —Yo lo vi exactamente igual que siempre… un poco cansado pero nada más.

—Por supuesto. —murmuró Madara y terminó de comer. Ahora seguía la noticia que le tenía preparada al Senju—. Muy pronto seremos una familia de tres integrantes.

— ¿Vas a traer una mascota?

Madara se le quedó mirando, esperando a que el mayor se echara a reír diciendo que había sido una broma. Cómo deseaba que eso pasara.

Pero lo único que recibió fue la cara de confusión del castaño. Intentó justificarlo, que era culpa de los restos de la resaca que tenía, Hashirama era un poco despistado, pero no era un imbécil.

—Estoy embarazado, Senju. —dijo, directo y conciso, ya que solo así parecía entender el mayor.

La sonrisa de Hashirama estaba a punto de explotarle de la cara cuando este se levantó para abrazar a Madara y besarlo.

— ¡Por fin! —Lo alzó, a lo cual el pelinegro empezó a quejarse, diciendo que no era una muñeca—. Espera… ¿fuiste a la misión sabiendo que estabas embarazado?

—No. —respondió rápidamente, sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño y sus piernas enroscadas en la cintura de este.

—Sí lo sabías. —la exasperación era obvia en la voz del castaño y en el modo en el que suspiró—. De ahora en adelante no tienes permitido ir a misiones.

— ¡Pero me voy a aburrir! —se quejó. Esa era una de las razones por las que había durado tanto en decirle al castaño que estaban esperando un hijo—. Aquí no hay nada que hacer.

—Puedes ayudarme en la oficina, no me vendrían mal un par de manos extra. —Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación—. Y podré tenerte cerca siempre.

—Quién diría que el Hokage es un gran pervertido.

Hashirama rio apenado y dejó a Madara sobre la cama. —No hablaba de eso, pero si quieres. —le besó el cuello y pasó las manos por debajo de la camisa del Uchiha.

Madara sonrió y tomó a Hashirama de la nuca para besarlo.

~•~

Hashirama estaba de un mejor humor al día siguiente. Llegó a la oficina con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro e hizo todo su trabajo sin quejarse ni una vez.

— ¿Estás bien, anija?

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Tobirama alzó una ceja y decidió no contestar a esa pregunta (que aunque retórica podía pensar en mil respuestas).

—Madara me dijo que estaba embarazado —le contó luego de algunos minutos de silencio—. Supongo que por eso estoy de tan buen humor.

El albino se forzó a sonreír y murmuró un _“felicidades”_. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que estaría tan feliz por algo que había pasado con Madara. No con él.

No con él. No con él.

 _Ya no es necesario que te obligues a hacer lo que nuestro padre dice_.

Tobirama sintió que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Necesitaba aire. Se excusó con Hashirama y salió de la oficina.

A medio camino se topó con Madara, el cual traía el almuerzo de Hashirama.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Ahora, él y Madara no se llevaban bien, todo el mundo sabía eso. Solo se soportaban por ser cuñados. Por eso, la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber?

—Tu humor afecta a Hashirama, y el humor de Hashirama me afecta a mí. —esa fue su explicación, simple y directa al gano.

—Hashirama aun no se ha dado cuenta, así que no creo que te afecte. —dijo antes de seguir su camino. Podía sentir la mirada de Madara sobre él por un par de segundos antes de que este siguiera su camino.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murasakiiro Hizuna es una OC mía que utilizo cuando necesito a una Hashirama femenina. Nah, mentira, la inventé para este fanfic nada más. Antes tenía a Mito, pero me di cuenta cuando lo editaba, de que no tendría sentido. Tuve que rehacer este capítulo desde cero prácticamente. Fue un dolor y por eso me quedó más corto.
> 
> El doujutsu de los Murasakiiro se parece mucho al Byakugan, pero es más como unos rayos x/ultrasonido. Es difícil de explicar, además de que lo pensé hace mucho y me da pereza consultar la montaña de papeles que es mi librero.
> 
> Así que, sin más, disfruten de esta locura.

**Capítulo 3.**

Si había que estaba grabado a hierro ardiendo en la cabeza de Senju Tobirama era que había nacido por y para Hashirama.

Tobirama sabía que él iba a ser la mano derecha de su anija. Iba a ser su esposo y la persona que diera a luz a sus hijos.

Por eso, ver a Madara pasearse por la aldea con su obvio embarazo y su orgullo bien en alto (como si no lo tuviera ya por las nubes) era una vista dolorosa para el albino.

Tobirama esta seguro de que ese niño iba a ser increíblemente poderoso si heredaba el Mokuton y el Sharingan, iba a ser imparable. Quizás llegaría al nivel de Hashirama, que era conocido como el Dios Shinobi.

Cuando la panza de Madara empezó a crecer, Tobirama decidió hacer más misiones. Quería estar fuera de la aldea siempre que le fuera posible. Sin embargo, hacia unos días le habían dicho que ya no podía hacer más misiones.

¿La razón? Simple: estaba embarazado. Del idiota de su hermano.

Esa era una de las razones por las que estaba sentado frente a aquella mujer, tomando té en su casa.

Murasakiiro Hizuna era una mujer de piel morena, cabello castaño atado en una cola alta y amarrada en una trenza, y sus ojos eran de un curioso color violeta por su Kekkei Genkai. Vivía a unas horas lejos de la aldea, pero solía dar sus servicios a la aldea como ninja medico, ya que por su dojutsu podía ver nervios, venas y arterias, músculos y huesos, encontrando lo que estaba mal en cuestión de segundos.

Cualquiera que la viera decía que era la copia exacta de Hashirama, solo que en versión femenino. Esa era una de las razones por las que Tobirama estaba frente a ella, buscando su ayuda.

—Siempre es mejor discutir las cosas con una taza de té en mano —dijo Hizuna después de inhalar profundamente el dulce olor del té de durazno que había preparado—. ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí, Tobirama-san?

—Necesito tu ayuda. —Tobirama no era muy amante de los tés frutales, pero este olía bastante bien y sabía igual de bien—. Supongo que ya lo habrás notado.

— ¿Que estás embarazado? Desde que cruzaste la puerta.

—El bebé es de Hashirama.

—Pero… ¿Hashirama-san no está…?

—Sí, estábamos borracho —él estaba casi sobrio, pero no diría eso—, fue un error, pero no me quiero deshacer de él.

—Entonces quieres que yo me haga pasar por su otro progenitor porque soy una alfa y me parezco mucho Hashirama-san.

Tobirama amaba la mente rápida de esa mujer, le evitaban muchas vergüenzas y explicaciones tediosas.

—No me molestaría ayudarte, con una condición.

Tobirama asintió. Era de esperarse después de todo; muy poca gente hacía favores gratis.

—Como sabes, ya estoy algo vieja como para andar buscando pareja, y no puedo dejar que mi dojutsu se pierda, así que a cambio de hacer pasar a ese niño como mío, quiero un hijo que sí sea mío.

De todas las cosas que se había imaginado que la mujer le pediría, esa era de las últimas que se imaginó. Por supuesto que la mujer había pasado sus años mozos hacía mucho, a pesar de que no estaba vieja, así que por supuesto que iba a querer conservar su dojutsu.

La mujer lo dejó solo para que pudiera pensar, cosa que agradeció, así no se sentía forzado a responder de inmediato.

Primero lo primero: ventajas. No iba a pasar una vergüenza cuando su hijo naciera, podría tener una familia, su hermano no tendría que pasar por el amargo trajín de tener un hijo fuera de su matrimonio si Tobirama simplemente _aparecía_ embarazado de la nada y daba a luz un niño o niña que se pareciera mucho a Hashirama.

¿Desventajas? Tendría que acostarse con Hizuna. No que la mujer no fuera atractiva, pero por alguna razón la idea no sonaba tan… atractiva, valga la redundancia.

De cualquier forma, la desventaja no era tan horrible. Había tenido que hacer decisiones más difíciles siendo más joven y estando más desesperado. Se terminó su té y fue a buscar a la mujer, la encontró en el jardín de la casa, regando sus plantas.

— ¿Qué decidiste? ¿Aceptas mi condición?

—Sí, la acepto.

La mujer puso su puño en su cadera y le sonrió.

~•○•~

La sorpresa de Hashirama cuando Tobirama lo invitó a cenar a su casa esa tarde era entendible. Tobirama nunca hacía nada sin un propósito, menos invitar a su hermano a comer.

Cuando entró a la casa de su hermano y vio a Murasakiiro Hizuna terminando de arreglar la mesa, su sorpresa era aún más grande y además se le sumó la confusión.

— ¿Murasakiiro-san? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Hashirama-san, Madara-san, es un gusto volver a verlos —saludó la mujer, aguantándose la risa ante la cara del Senju mayor—. Ya está lista la cena, pasen, pasen.

Se sentaron a comer. Hizuna felicitó a Madara por su embarazo. Tobirama vio que esa era una apertura para dar su propia noticia.

—Los invitamos a comer porque quería decirles que estoy embarazado de Hizuna-san.

Tobirama estaba seguro que Hashirama había tenido una muerte cerebral en cuanto dijo eso, porque el castaño no reaccionó, ni siquiera se estaba moviendo.

— ¿Hashirama?

— ¿Anija?

— ¿Hashirama-san?

Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo, preocupados. A los pocos segundos, el castaño se puso de pie y caminó hacia Tobirama como si estuviera en automático. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Por fin mi hermanito encontró pareja. —murmuró antes de separarse. Sus ojos estaban brillantes con lágrimas de alegría—. Por fin seré tío, ¡quiero planear la boda!

— ¡No te apresures, Hashirama-san! —habló la mujer, nerviosa—. Aún no hemos hablado nada de eso.

—Oh. —Hashirama entró en su modo de depresión. Madara suspiró.

—Felicidades ustedes dos. —fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha. Tobirama podía ver la duda en los ojos de Madara, pero dudaba que supiera que estaban mintiendo.

—Gracias, Madara-san. —dijo Hizuna por parte de ambos. Hashirama aún estaba en su modo depresivo, con la mano de Tobirama entre las dos suyas.

—Mi pequeño otouto ya creció, ya es todo un hombre. —murmuraba. Tobirama lo dejó, ya se le pasaría solo.

~•○•~

El mudarse a la casa de Hizuna fue más pesado de lo que pensó. Por dicha tenía la ayuda de Hashirama. Cuando terminaron, Hashirama se despidió de él y le dijo que visitara cada vez que podía y que en cuanto estuviera de parto le avisara.

Hizuna lo dejó a sus anchas. La mujer no lo molestaba para nada. Esta se ocupaba con los pocos pacientes que solían llegarle y en atender sus plantas, dejándole mucho tiempo libre a Tobirama.

Había varias hectáreas de bosque que pertenecían al clan Murasakiiro, con varias casas repartidas por todo el bosque, a pesar de que actualmente solo la de Hizuna y otras dos un poco lejos estaban habitadas.

Cuando se aburría o no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ayudaba a la mujer con alguno de sus pacientes o a atender de las decenas de plantas medicinales y comestibles que la mujer cultivaba. Lo único que tenía prohibido era ir a cazar, lo cual era entendible pero no evitaba que lo molestara un poco a veces. Tenía demasiada energía acumulada, y no podía trabajar en ningún jutsu por mucho tiempo ya que su flujo de chakra estaba alterado por culpa del bebé.

Pero en general, la convivencia y la vida en la residencia Murasakiiro era bastante buena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo. El nacimiento de la pequeña Saori (amo ese nombre).
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 4.**

Tobirama recibió noticias del parto de Madara mientras estaba regando las plantas, y se alegró en cierta parte de tener una excusa para no poder ir. Su panza no había crecido tanto aún, pero estaba empezando el tercer trimestre por lo que eso de la movilidad no estaba a su cien por ciento.

Se sentó en las gradas que daban al jardín mientras leía la carta, imaginándose la emoción y los nervios de Hashirama.

Pronto se vio pensando en su propio parto. No estaba preocupado, después de todo tenía a una gran ninja medico de su lado. Sin embargo, siempre se imaginó con Hashirama a su lado tratando de darle fuerzas mientras daba a luz a un bebé que ambos habían creado porque así lo querían.

No porque uno se había emborrachado y el otro era un idiota.

Utilizando sus dos manos como apoyo, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás. Por lo que sabía, Madara y Hashirama iban a tener un varón, y hacia unos días Hizuna le había dicho que tendría una niña. Solo esperaba que no saliera tan problemática como Hashirama o tendría un gran problema entre manos.

Sonrió pensando en cómo se vería. Dudaba que se viera como él, de seguro sería una mini copia exacta de Hashirama.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso. Se suponía que Saori era hija de Hizuna y no de Hashirama. Tenía que empezar a verlo así, pues por muy hábil que fuera iba a terminar teniendo un desliz.

Dejó el papel a un lado e hizo una nota mental de contestar más tarde. Terminó lo que estaba haciendo antes de volver dentro de la casa. Hizuna estaba saliendo de la parte de la casa que utilizaba como un tipo de consultorio privado, deslizando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Hey. —saludó ella limpiándose las manos, sus ojos estaban brillando con el color violeta casi lila. Tobirama la miró con duda—. Lo siento, te veías tenso y estaba revisando a ver si la bebé estaba bien.

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Hashirama, Madara ya está de parto.

—Ahora tiene sentido —asintió ella y siguió su camino hacia la cocina, de donde salía el olor de la comida—. Muero de hambre, eres un buen cocinero.

— ¿Sí? —Vio a la mujer asentir mientras se servía su almuerzo. Tobirama se acercó a ella cuando esta estuvo sentada y comenzó a trenzarle el pelo, más que nada para ocuparse en algo y no pensar más en toda la melcocha de vida en la que estaba metido—. No sé cómo hacen ustedes para mantener su pelo así de largo.

— ¿ _Nosotros_?

—Hashirama, Madara, la mitad del clan Hyūga y tú.

Hizuna rio. —En mi caso, lo llevo así porque soy muy floja como para cortármelo, y siempre lo olvido de por sí.

—Se te ve bien el pelo así.

—Supongo que lo dejaré así entonces.

~•○•~

Al día siguiente mandó un mensaje con la respuesta. Unas horas después de eso recibió una respuesta con el nombre del niño (Yunsuke) y Hashirama pidiéndole que en cuanto pudiera fuera a Konoha a conocer a su sobrino.

Por supuesto, puso la excusa de su movilidad, que no era tan excusa. Estaba a tres horas de Konoha, su cuerpo no iba a aguantar caminar tanta distancia en su estado actual. O tal vez sí, con algunos descansos de camino, pero igual no quería arriesgarse a nada. Quería cuidarse lo máximo posible para que Saori naciera bien.

Y ahora que pensaba en Saori, la nena había estado muy activa. Incluso había presionado la cabeza contra uno de sus costados, la había visto. Y ahora tenía un pie contra su vejiga, lo peor es que no era la primera vez que lo hacia, es como si supiera que ahí no debía apoyarse y lo hiciera solo para desobedecer.

—No sé cuánto de lo que te digo entiendes —empezó a hablar, mirando su panza y señalándola con un dedo—, pero en ese lugar no debes poner ni pies, ni manos, ni cabeza, ni codos, ni rodillas.

Sintió a Saori moverse de nuevo, la niña quitó el pie y se reacomodó, solo para poner lo que Tobirama supuso era el otro pie en ese mismo lugar.

—Eres igual de terca que Hashirama. —gruñó y se puso de pie para ir al baño.

~•○•~

Senju Tobirama no era una persona que se sonrojara con facilidad ni mostrara sentimientos normalmente. Era una persona lógica y seria. Por eso no entendía porque sentía tanta pena que Hizuna estuviera haciéndole mimos a su panza.

Su embarazo estaba llegando a término (¡por fin!) y desde hacia varias semanas Hizuna había tomado esa costumbre de hacerle mimos a la panza de Tobirama y había estado más atenta con él. Era un tanto incómodo de cierto modo, pero a la vez le gustaba la atención. Y podía decir que a Saori también por el modo en el que se movía cuando Hizuna le hablaba.

—Te ves lindo sonrojado.

Chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia otro lado. Hizuna se echó a reír y dejó un último beso antes de separarse.

—Saori ya está en posición, en cualquier día nace —le recordó.

Tobirama se había dado cuenta ya de eso, pues su vientre había bajado un poco. Estaba ansioso por el nacimiento de Saori, en parte porque quería librarse de todos los dolores y malestares que venían con el embarazo (a veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado la propuesta de Hizuna, pero luego recordaba que lo había hecho para proteger a Saori) y otra parte era porque quería conocer a su hija.

Estaba seguro de que la vida ahí iba a ser buena, aunque debía admitir que extrañaba mucho la aldea. Tal vez podría convencer a Hizuna de ir a Konoha, y pasar ahí su segundo embarazo.

Tal vez para ese momento ya no le dolería tanto ver a Hashirama con Madara.

~•~

El parto fue doloroso, por dicha los Murasakiiro estaban hechos para ser médicos, por lo que Hizuna sabía exactamente qué hacer para reducir el dolor.

Saori nació llorando a todo lo que daban sus pequeños pulmones. Era una bebé con buen tamaño y buen peso, o eso le había dicho Hizuna antes de limpiarla y pasársela.

La bebé había dejado de llorar y ahora buscaba el calor de su padre.

 

Pudo cuidar a Saori con ayuda de Hizuna, aunque ya sabía la mayoría de cosas sobre cómo cuidar de un bebé.

Así pasaron cinco meses, que fue lo que tardó en convencer a Hizuna de ir a la aldea, ahí podrían criar a Saori y podría pasar su siguiente embarazo con más calma. Incluso podrían buscar un lugar para que Hizuna pudiera tener sus cultivos, incluso podría montarse un pequeño negocio de plantas medicinales que le servirían a los aldeanos y prestar sus servicios al hospital de Konoha más seguido.

Hashirama, feliz de volver a tener a su hermanito cerca, buscó la manera de que Hizuna y él tuvieran un espacio donde pudieran tener su casa y los cultivos sin que estos se dañaran.

Tobirama estaba feliz de estar de vuelta, y feliz de no tener que vivir cerca de la pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Técnicamente este es el final, pero tengo dos o tres capítulos extras, pero no sé si publicarlas porque no me gustan del todo y siento que le quita esencia al fanfic.
> 
> Ya veré qué hago, tal vez una segunda parte, un oneshot largo ubicado en el futuro, o simplemente lo dejo así.
> 
> ¡LD fuera!


End file.
